


A Tale of Two

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toth has a little magic left in his stick</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two

The demon stalked the cemetery, seeking prey. “Ah, you’ll do,” he said, pointing the new rod at his victim. Pleased with the result, he walked away. “Good to see fine craftsmanship is not a lost art.”

 

 

“Spike?” Xander Harris was surprised to see the vampire huddled on the front step of his apartment building, shivering as though he was cold. “You waiting for me?”

 

“Xander,” Spike answered, “You’re Xander, right. I remember you. I know this place. I think you live here.”

 

Xander leaned down and put his hand on the other’s shoulder. “What’s wrong with you, Spike?”

 

“Spike, no, not that. I hate that name.” He looked into Xander’s eyes. “William. My name is William.” His eyes filled with tears. “Help me, please.”

 

“Whoa, Spike, I mean William, have you been drinking?” He helped the other man up from the doorstep. Spike followed him into the apartment building and up the elevator. When Xander opened the apartment door, the other man stepped in. “Wait a minute,” Xander exclaimed, “You’ve never been here before. I didn’t invite you in. How…”

 

Spike walked around the apartment with confusion on his face. He stopped at the mirror hanging on the wall and looked at his reflection. “Good heavens. What have I done to my hair?” he asked, running his fingers through it to loosen the gel. “And what am I wearing?” He took off the duster and let it drop to the ground. “I remember some things, but not, no, I can’t think.” He sat hard on a chair and let his head drop into his hands. “Everything’s like a bad dream.”

 

“The reflection,” Xander said. He put his hand on Spike’s forehead. “You’re warm. You’re human.”

 

Spike looked up at Xander, fear in his eyes. “Buffy,” he said. “I remember Buffy. Get Buffy. Please.”

 

 

Buffy was walking down the main street on her way home from patrol. A scream echoed from the alley, and she dashed down the laneway beside the deli. In the darkness, she could see the shape of a man struggling with a woman. She pulled the stake from her pocket and spun the attacker, the sharpened wood poised to strike his chest. An obscuring cloud passed from the face of the moon, and the night became clearer. “Spike,” she exclaimed, as his vampire face grinned back, blood staining his lips.

 

“Hey, Slayer,” he said, taking the stake from her hand, “Watch where you’re pointin’ that thing.” She stood in shock as he leaned down and kissed her roughly, then ran off into the night. “Shag ya later,” he called back, laughing.

 

She tried to concentrate on the young woman whimpering on the ground, but it was hard to see through the tears that stung her eyes. She bent down, saw that the girl was more frightened than hurt, and helped her up. “Get out of here. This is no place to be after dark.” The girl nodded and staggered off.

 

Buffy leaned against the brick wall. How could this be? Her worst fears had come to pass; Spike had gotten the chip out, the big bad was back, and she had let a killer get away.

 

 

Buffy sat shaking on the couch, as Willow brought her a cup of tea. “I know it’s hard, Buffy. We’ve all gotten used to having him around. He was even helpful, sometimes. But you know what you have to do.”

 

“I can’t kill him,” said Buffy softly, “I won’t.”

 

“Buffy, be reasonable. He’s a vampire, a killer. If you don’t do it, people are going to die. Maybe they already have.” Willow sat beside her and put her arm around her friend’s shoulder. “You knew this could happen someday.”

 

“But he’s changed. I thought, even without the chip…” She put the cup on the table and curled next to her friend, fresh tears streaming down her face. “You don’t understand. I…” She was interrupted by the ringing telephone. Wiping her eyes, she picked up the receiver. “Hello…”

 

“Buffy, it’s Xander. You have to come over to my place, now.”

 

“It’s late, Xander. I can’t.” She sniffed and tried to catch her breath. “Something’s happened.”

 

“I’ll say,” Xander replied. “Spike’s here, and…”

 

“Spike’s there?” Buffy exclaimed. “I’ll be right over. Be careful.” She slammed the phone down and ran out the door.

 

 

Xander opened the door to his friend, wondering why she had a stake in her hand. “Are you okay?” she asked. “Where is he?” He pointed to a chair in the corner.

 

“Spike?” she said. “What are you…?”

 

The blond man jumped up at the sound of her voice and ran to her. He threw his arms around her. “Buffy. Oh my darling, I’m so glad you’re here. Nothing makes any sense.”

 

She paused in his arms, lingering in the warmth of his embrace. The warmth. She looked up and felt his smooth, warm forehead, running her hand down the side of his cheek. “I don’t understand. Spike…”

 

“William,” he said. “Please call me William.”

 

“But,” she answered, shaking her head, “I saw you less than an hour ago, in the alley…”

 

“He’s been here longer than that,” Xander interrupted. “You couldn’t have seen him.”

 

“But I did,” Buffy cried, “He was attacking a woman, and now he’s here and he’s, he’s…”

 

“Human?” Xander asked. “We noticed.”

 

“What’s going on here?” asked Anya, coming through the door. “You said we could have sex tonight. Why are there people here?”

 

“Ahn, honey, something weird’s going on. Spike is human. Except, Buffy just saw him, and he was a vampire, and not a nice one.” He threw his hands in the air. “This is nuts.”

 

“Toth,” said Anya. “He’s been split, like you were.”

 

“I killed Toth,” replied Buffy.

 

“Oh,” said Anya, “and I suppose Toth was the only demon with a magic stick? Of course not. They may be expensive, and hard to come by, but they are out there. I would think that you could have figured that out, sweetie, after what happened to you.”

 

“So,” continued Xander, “If Spike’s been split like I was, we have to get them back together. Then Willow does the joining spell, and presto chango, old annoying chippy vampire Spike. Okay, let’s go get his lesser half.”

 

“It’s not that easy,” Buffy said, pulling out of William’s arms. “He’s dangerous. He won’t come without a fight.”

 

William started to panic. “Don’t let them do it, my love. Don’t let them put him back. He’s a monster, you don’t know.” He was breathing heavily. “Don’t make me live with him. He’s vile; he’s lewd. The things he’s made you do…”

 

Buffy led William to the couch, and let him rest his head on her shoulder. She stroked his head. “Shhh, William, and I mean it. Don’t worry. Everything will be all right. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

“What’s he talking about, Buff?” asked Xander.

 

“Nothing. He’s just confused. William,” she said, “why don’t you go in the other room and lie down. I’ll be in to see you in a moment.”

 

He nodded and headed into the bedroom. “Don’t be long,” he said, shutting the door behind him.

 

“I know this is rough for you, Buffy.” Xander sat on the couch beside her, and took her hand. “If you kill the evil Spike, they both die. But you can’t let him run around snacking on Sunnydale. If you can’t catch him, you’ll have to get rid of him. Better him than you, right?”

 

He squeezed her hand. “You’re strong. You can do it. Hey, you stabbed Angel, and you were in love with him.”

 

Buffy looked up at Xander with tear filled eyes. Anya knelt on the floor in front of her and looked up at her. “We’ll get him back. We’ll fix him. William doesn’t understand, but he needs the Spike part of him. I know you do, too. You love all of him.”

 

“Whoa, Ahn,” Xander exclaimed, “She may like Spike, even trust him, but…”

 

“I can always tell when people are having sex,” Anya interjected. “I just didn’t think it was my place to bring it up.”

 

Buffy reached down and hugged Anya. “I just didn’t realize how much I loved him, ‘til I saw him in that alley. ‘Til I knew what I was supposed to do…”

 

“Sex?” asked Xander.

 

“Go in and be with him,” Anya said. “We’ll give you some privacy. Then we’ll figure out what we’re going to do about the vampire Spike.”

 

“But,” said Xander, “Sex?”

 

 

“He’ll be okay with Anya,” Buffy said, as Xander drove his car towards her house. “He was asleep. We have to hurry. It’s late, and there aren’t many people out, but Spike’s hungry. He hasn’t had human blood for a long time. Who knows what damage he’s already done.”

 

They pulled up in front of her house, and she ran through the front door. “Willow, we need you,” she called, then stopped short. Willow and Dawn were cowering in the corner, Spike in his vampire face standing over them.

 

“Just in time, Slayer,” Spike laughed. “I was about to have a snack. Little Bit of a snack, actually.”

 

“B…Buffy, what’s going on?” Dawn asked. “I came downstairs, and Spike was attacking Willow. I don’t understand.”

 

“That’s not Spike,” said Buffy, “Not really.”

 

“Watcha mean, luv? Of course I’m me. The real me.” Spike turned towards Buffy. “Course, I keep gettin’ this nasty headache, but I ignore it. No big deal. I am right peckish, since you interrupted me earlier. Think there’d be more people about on a Tuesday night. Still, no matter. Your Scoobies will do nicely.”

 

“Leave them,” Buffy said. “Take me.”

 

“Now, that’s a right temptin’ offer, pet. You’d be quite a meal, I’m sure. But I’ve decided that you’d be a little more fun to shag alive.” He turned back to Willow and Dawn. “Now, who’s first?” He felt her stepping behind him. He swung around and grabbed her wrist. “Not fair, staking someone in the back.” He felt a sharp blow to his head and crumpled. Willow stood with the floor lamp in her hand.

 

“He has a blind spot with lamps, I swear,” said Willow.

 

“Dawn, go get some ropes from the basement. Anything you can find to restrain him. Quick, before he comes to.” She turned to Xander. “Go back to your place and get William. Willow,” she asked, “Can you do the joining spell you did when Xander was split by Toth?”

 

“Please, Buffy, don’t ask me to do magic,” Willow implored, “I’m trying so hard.”

 

“Then call Tara and tell her to get right over here. No time for questions.” She took the ropes from her sister’s trembling hands. “It’s okay, Dawnie. Everything will be okay.”

 

 

The two Spikes sat side by side in the living room, the vampire tied to his chair. He struggled. “Let me go! You are not putting me back with that soddin’ snivellin’…poet!”

 

“Buffy,” William implored, “Please don’t force me back with that cretin. He’s disgusting. Stake him and be done with it.”

 

Tara looked concerned. “The spell won’t work unless they agree to the joining. I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

 

“Yeah,” Xander added, “The only thing they have in common is that they’re both in love with Buffy.”

 

“I am not!” said Spike. “I couldn’t care less. Send her over and I’ll bite her to death.”

 

“He’s lying,” said William. “He’s mad for her.”

 

Buffy stood in front of both of them. “So, you’re both in love with me. Well,” she stood in front of the man, “I don’t love you. Sorry, William.”

 

“That’s alright, my dearest, I knew,” he sighed.

 

“And,” she said to the vampire, “I certainly don’t love you.”

 

“Bugger off,” he spitted.

 

“But,” she said, “Together I do love you. So, for what it’s worth…”

 

“All right,” growled the vampire, “Put us back together. Not because of the bloody Slayer, mind. Just getting tired of sitting here, is all.”

 

“I don’t know what you see in him, beloved, but if it makes you happy, I agree,” William stated.

 

Buffy cut Spike’s ropes. “Now, quick,” she said.

 

Tara clapped her hands. “Be joined.”

 

One Spike stood in the living room. Buffy threw her arms around him. “Spike?” she asked.

 

“It’s me, love.” He took her hand and pulled her with him to sit on the couch. “That was a right smart trick, saying you loved me. I knew it wasn’t true, but I couldn’t resist.”

 

“But she does love you,” Anya said. The rest of the Scoobies nodded.

 

“It’s not pretty, but it’s true, damn it,” added Xander.

 

“It’s true?” asked an incredulous Spike, looking into Buffy’s eyes.

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” she replied.

 

Dawn flopped down in a chair. “I have no idea what’s going on, but I am going to be so scarred for life.”


End file.
